This invention relates to a method and an associated system for providing navigational assistance to marine wayfarers. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and associated system for assisting marine travelers in planning routes between trip start points and trip end points.
Well-known services exist for providing automobile drivers, via the global computer network known as the Internet, with road maps and even recommended routes for travel over highways and roads from a start address to a destination address. Boat users, however, have not been privy to such a service. There is a need for such a service, namely, an Internet-mediated navigation assistance service that provides waterway travelers with marine maps and recommended routes between trip start points and trip end points.